


Armor Amour

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnbull fixes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@egroups.com October 2000.

Fraser's hands shook as he buckled the breastplate into place. Shaking his head no, he began to undo it. "I can't go through with this. Ray will kill me."

Larger hands pushed his away and re-buckled what he had begun to undo. The voice of reason in this instance was a surprising one. 

"Sir...Detective Vecchio will not kill you. He may surprise you and be excited by this change of heart on your part, but I can assure you, he will not do you bodily harm." Turnbull continued handing Fraser pieces of armor, it's silver metal gleamed in the sunlight. 

Renfield Turnbull looked at the nervous figure before him. He was surprised by what he was seeing. He had always pictured Fraser as a tower of strength. A rock when all others wilted. The man was terrified. Terrified of approaching a small delicate woman. He mentally frowned as he thought of Francesca. 

At one time he had coveted the small Italian woman. He had tried to get her attention on numerous occasions, always failing because of one thing. Fraser. She was fixated on Fraser. Watching her make every effort to get his attention, but always failing, he finally had enough of it. He remember the day like it was yesterday...well it really wasn't that far off, everything had happened only last week. 

********** 

Standing at the bullpen doorway, Turnbull watched the entire exchange. Francesca flirted with Fraser. Fraser blushed. Ray yelled at Fraser and Francesca. He had never put two and two together before. He was always so involved with watching 'her', that he never bothered observing 'him'. Fraser liked Francesca.

He didn't move away from her. He didn't ignore her. He stood perfectly still, staring at her, giving the woman his complete attention, his hands nervously playing with the ever present stetson. At that moment in time, Turnbull's brain click in. This wasn't a man disinterested. Quite the opposite. He could see that Fraser 'wanted' to be near her. He 'wanted' to say things to her. The moment Ray interfered, the moment was crushed.

The moment wasn't the only thing that was crushed. Turnbull had felt his own heart drop, his chest tighten. Here he had thought that Fraser wanted nothing to do with Francesca. Finding out that his fellow Canadian wanted her, but couldn't get past his best friend's constant interference ...it was intolerable. At that instance, Turnbull vowed he would get them together. If he couldn't have Francesca, then he would make sure that she had what she wanted. Fraser.

He confronted Fraser that same day at the Consulate. "Pardon me, Sir, but could I speak privately with you for a minute?"

"Turnbull, I really don't have the time..."

Grabbing Fraser by the arm, Turnbull drug him into a side office. His voice was tight as he glared down at his fellow officer. "Then you will make time...Sir."

Releasing his hold, Turnbull dusted Fraser's sleeve off, realizing that he could be brought up on charges for assault. "I truly am sorry Sir, but this is a matter that can not be put off any longer. I feel that it is necessary that we discuss this and take care of it as soon as possible." 

Fraser stared back at him, blinking in confusion. Turnbull had manhandled him into an office and was now talking gibberish. The gibberish wasn't anything new, but the anger was something he had only see on a few select occasions. "And the problem is?"

Turnbull straightened himself up to his full height, drawing in a deep breath. "Miss Vecchio is the problem. She's not exactly the problem, I'd have to say Detective Vecchio is or rather you are."

"Turnbull."

"Yes Sir."

"Could you get to the point?"

"Ah, yes. Miss Vecchio is obviously enamored with you as you are with her. The problem is Detective Vecchio not approving of your feelings and you not being able to show her how you feel. I would like to help you resolve this entire issue." 

Turnbull watched as Fraser's face paled. "It won't do you any good to deny it Sir. The fact of the matter is, I'm quite angry with you. You could have been a man and told her how you felt. Instead, you have dallied with her heart." *A heart that I wanted to win.* "That is not being a gentleman. Sir."

"Turnbull, I really don't have the time for this. I do not..."

Shoving Fraser against the wall, he glared down at him. "You will make time. You have never told Miss Vecchio that you weren't interested in her. Rather the opposite, you have hung on every word and gesture of hers. That is encouragement. You will tell her how you feel and with my help, you will resolve any disputes with Detective Vecchio. 

He knew he had pushed things too far. Twice in the past five minutes, he had assaulted his fellow officer. Fraser could have his commission for this. Instead, he gave him a curious look. "How?"

A part of him was relieved that Fraser had finally seen the light. A larger part of him was hoping that he had been completely wrong about the entire thing. That way he could have continued his pursuit of Francesca. Now sadly, he had to go through with his plans. 

********** 

The plan was set in motion, there would be no going back. Standing away from Fraser, Turnbull smiled. "You do make a dashing figure if I do say so myself." 

Walking over to the horse that was quietly grazing, Turnbull picked up the reins and handed them to Fraser. "Your mount my liege." He smiled and received a unsure look from Fraser. 

"I can't..."

"Can't is a four letter word. Just put your helmet on and ride over to Miss Vecchio. She won't have any idea who you are and neither will Detective Vecchio. I can assure you, she will come with you. No woman can resist a knight in shining armor and once she finds out who is beneath the armor, she will be yours forever."

With unsteady hands, Fraser placed the helmet on his head, almost dropping the reins in the process. He felt like a complete fool. What had ever possessed him to dress up in the armor in the first place? Turnbull's daftness must be rubbing off on him. Reaching his hands up, he went to remove the helmet. Turnbull frowned at him, then reached over, slamming the eye covering into place. 

"You must trust me, Sir."

Cupping his hands, Turnbull indicated that Fraser should use them for a step to mount the horse. It was very cumbersome moving about in the armor, it was heavier than it appeared. Where Turnbull had managed to find real armor and not the plastic kind was another thing Fraser didn't want to know. 

Grasping a handful of mane, Fraser stepped into Turnbull's hands, feeling himself heaved onto his mount. The grunt that Turnbull gave was another indication that he was heavy. Fraser found himself musing as to how the real knights of old maneuvered in battle costumed like this. He was brought back to reality by a metallic rap on his leg. 

"You should go now. Remember...their blanket is over by the old oak tree...yonder." 

Turnbull grinned goofily up at Fraser as he pointed at a large stately oak across the park. Fraser knew that they were well hidden by the copious amounts of bushes and trees. No one could see them. There was still time to back out of this before he humiliated himself completely and drew Ray's ire.

"Turnbull, I don't..." 

Before he could finish his protest, Turnbull slapped the horses rump, causing it to jump forward. Fraser had to use all his skills as a horseman to remain mounted. He felt like an idiot as he galloped across the park. He could see the various picnicking groups as he weaved his way across the green grass, throwing up clumps of sod on those that he passed by.

"Sorry." 

Steeling himself, he prepared for the ultimate humiliation. Francesca's rejection. No matter what Turnbull had said, he knew that she wouldn't be so easily won. Why in God's name would she ever get on a horse with a complete stranger? Especially one dressed in full armor? *Dear Lord, what have I let myself get into this time!?* 

********** 

Turnbull slapped the horse on the rump, having stood by and listened to enough of Fraser's protests. If 'he' were the one on that horse, he would have gone at a full gallop to win the heart of Francesca. There would be no hesitation on his part. He had learned a hard lesson from all of this. He who waits, loses. He had stood idly by and lost Francesca. He wouldn't make the same mistake if ever presented with another opportunity with romance. 

His eyes followed Fraser and his mount. He had to admit that it was quite a sight. Fraser was decked out in full classic silver armor. The sun glinted off of it, giving him an ethereal quality, making him seem magical. The horse was also similarly decorated with armor, the leather pieces were polished until they gleamed like lacquered wood. The colorful bunting attached to the entire thing made Fraser and the horse look like a king and his steed. 

Straining his eyes, Turnbull looked across the park, trying to find Fraser's queen in waiting. With a grin, he found her. If he hurried, he could get closer to see what transpired, without ruining the entire spectacle. Taking off at a run, he sprinted around several picnickers, praying that God gave him the speed to reach his destination. 

********** 

Francesca fidgeted with a wicker plate holder, sighing in complete boredom. The precinct picnic was dull. All, she had done so far is set out food. She had hoped that Fraser would have arrived to brighten up the day, but the Mountie was no where to be seen. Sitting on the old blanket on the ground, she frowned. There was no way in hell she was going to serve hotdogs and potato salad to Huey and Dewey. 

She heard someone standing close by, gasp. Raising her head, she looked to where a group of people were pointing. She blinked, trying to clear her vision. Nope. She wasn't delusional. It was an actual knight in shining armor, charging across the park on a white horse. She felt herself growing depressed. *Some lucky girl is gonna be surprised.* She would give anything for that horse to come and stand before her, but things like that 'never' happened to her. She could dream, but her dreams never came true. 

As the horse approached the area, she looked around, trying to see who the rider would stop near. *He's heading for Kassie?* She would die if the rider stopped next to that Kassie. It seemed as if the woman was always getting dates with lawyers and stuff at the precinct. 

As the horse and rider slowed to a walk in front of Kassie, Francesca swallowed her anger. *It's not fair!* Then the horse sidestepped past Kassie who was smiling confidently up at the knight. The smile faded as the horseman maneuvered his steed to stand tramping the soil in front of Francesca. 

Francesca craned her neck up, wide eyes stared at the huge animal pawing the ground in front of her. Her heart was beating so hard, she thought it would burst from her chest. She almost passed out when the knight stretched a hand out to her. To her! He wanted 'her' to go with him! The knight was there to take 'her' with him! Scrambling to her feet, she swayed, almost falling back down to the blanket. 

Grabbing the outstretched hand, she placed her foot in a now empty stirrup, feeling herself pulled onto the horse. Settling behind the knight, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. What did she care who it was?! A knight in shining armor had charged across the park to take her! 

If it turned out to be Mario the baker down the street, she would thank him for the fun time, but then she would tell him in no uncertain terms that her heart belonged to another. What would it hurt to ride with the knight and feel like she was a princess? Maybe her dreams didn't come true, but hell! A fantasy coming true for once in her life was nice. 

A hand covered hers, and she held on tighter to the stranger, leaning her body against his. His heels dug into the horses flank and they were off! She was smiling like a fool and didn't care. The wind whipped across her face, her thin shirt flapped in the breeze. She could see her face reflected in the shining silver of her knights armor. This was fantastic! This was awesome! She, Francesca Vecchio, was riding past throngs of astonished picnickers, the center of all their attention! The only thing she could think as they galloped across the grass was...who in the 'hell' was this guy?! 

**********

"What in the hell is that?!" Dewey squinted as he looked across the park, not quite believing his eyes.

Huey, stopped eating his corn on the cob. "It's a knight in shining armor."

Ray shook his head, taking a long swig from a beer before speaking. "It looks like some poor sap gettin' ready to lose a ton of money on an engagement ring."

Both Huey and Dewy stared at Ray.

"Hey, what doofus gets dressed up like that if he ain't gonna' pop the question?" 

Both Huey and Dewy nodded in understanding. Welsh who was standing next to them eating a barbecued rib, frowned. "It could be some mob guy out to make a hit." All three men turned and stared at Welsh. "You never know. They are getting more creative." 

Dewey picked up a hamburger and took a huge bite, mumbling through a mouthful of food. "Immm wiwh Vehheeoh. Ihtsasap."

Huey made a face at Dewy. "Where are your manners? Did your mother raise a pig or a son?"

Dewey gave him a confused look. "Hummmph?"

Sighing, Huey gave up and returned to watching the knight as he came toward them. "Ray? He's coming this way. Do you think he's going to ask one of the women here?"

Ray looked around the picnic area, noticing that every single person was watching the knights approach, all of the woman looked tense. All of them except for Frannie. She looked dejected. He smiled, knowing that she didn't have anyone special in her life meant that the knight wasn't there for her. As the horse and rider slowed up and stepped toward Kassie, Ray nodded his head. It would figure it would be her. She had all sorts of guys taking her out all the time. It was sooner or later that one of the dopes would pop the question to her. To his astonishment, the horse moved past Kassie and stopped in front of Francesca. 

His mouth dropped open as the knight reached a hand out to her. He felt his heart race as Francesca stood and was pulled up onto the horse. Her elated expression didn't mirror his own. Ray's face was one of panic and fright. "Frannie?!" He looked around, seeing Welsh, Dewey and Huey all staring at him, looking for an answer. 

Huey looked confused. "I didn't know Frannie had a boyfriend."

Dewey swallowed his hamburger. "Yeah, I thought she was hot for Fraser."

Welsh looked worried. "Have you gotten any threatening calls or letters lately?"

As Ray turned back to yell at Francesca to not go with the knight, he saw that they were already galloping back across the park. "Frannie! Nooooooooooo!" 

Ray dropped his beer, spilling it on Dewey's feet. "Jesus, Ray! Watch what you're doin'!"

Ray took off, running like his life depended on it. Who was the stranger that had his sister? Was he a date, a boyfriend that she had never talked about? What if Welsh was right? What if one of his enemies were going to kill Frannie for some case he had worked on in the past?! His speed increased as he screamed. "Stop! Police!" He felt a blow to his side and then he went tumbling to the ground.

**********

Ray sat up, holding onto his throbbing head. Looking around he saw Turnbull who was kneeling on the grass beside him, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about that Detective Vecchio, but I couldn't let you ruin my plan."

Ray frowned at him. "Plan? What in the hell are you talkin' about Turnbull? What plan?"

Turnbull's smile widened. "Why the one to get Constable Fraser and Miss Vecchio together." 

Ray's stared at Turnbull in shock. Scrambling to his feet, he took off at a run again. "Bennyyyyyyyyy! Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!"

Ray found himself tackled once more by Turnbull, who this time held Ray down. "Let me go! I have to save Benny!"

Shaking his head no, Turnbull grinned. "He doesn't need to be saved Detective Vecchio. He's in love."

Ray's face paled. His voice was venomous. "Not with my sister he ain't!" 

Turnbull chuckled. "Maybe it's not what you want, but it is what he wants. And Miss Vecchio feels the same way." His smile fade slightly, then brightened again. "I was able to convince Constable Fraser to finally let her know how he feels."

Ray let his head drop to the ground and ceased struggling against Turnbull's iron grip. 

"You thought of all of this?"

Turnbull's grin widened. "Yes indeedy."

"And Fraser listened to you?"

"Well...he was leery at first, but once I presented all of the fact to him, he was quite receptive to the idea. As you can see, he has followed through with my plan and he now has Miss Vecchio with him this very moment, telling her what she really means to him."

Ray closed his eyes, giving up all hope. *Benny's doomed.* 

********** 

Slowing his mount to a walk, Fraser weaved them down a narrow path to a secluded spot in the outermost reaches of the park. Once Turnbull had advised him of the plan, he had scoured the park, looking for an area where he knew no one would bother going. There was nothing here but rocks, dirt and trees. The small clearing would be perfect for what he had in mind. 

Talking a deep breath, Fraser stopped the horse and slowly dismounted. He looked up at Francesca. Her hair was windblown, her face flushed with excitement. She had never looked more beautiful to him than at this moment. Gathering his courage, he held a gloved hand out to her, relieved when she took it. He had thought she would change her mind about being alone with a stranger and take off on the horse. 

Sliding his free hand up to her waist he lifted her off and set her down before him. She squinted as she tried peering into the slits of his helmet. As he backed away from her, she frowned. Her frown quickly changed to a look of surprise as he knelt down on one knee before her. 

He found himself tongue tied. All of the prose and poetry that Turnbull had suggested he say to Francesca evaporated. Every single word faded. All he could do was stare up at her, wishing he wasn't so awkward with words when it came to matters of the heart. Francesca cocked her head to the side. "Who are you?" Her face was now concerned. He could tell that she was uneasy. 

Trying to keep his hands from shaking, Fraser reached up and pulled the helmet off. He kept his face down, swallowing nervously before looking back up at her. She stared down at him, her expression blank. Instead of smiling at him, she took a step back, shaking her head no.

"Francesca?" Standing, he took a step toward her.

She held a hand out. "Stay...away."

This wasn't how he had envisioned things. He had thought that she would smile at him. Hug him, professing her love. Instead, her face was now angry and disappointed at the same time. 

"How could you do this to me? How could you make me look like a fool?"

He lowered his head, feeling the shame creep over him. "I'm sorry...I never thought that...I should have told you before. I shouldn't have waited so long to tell you."

He watched as tears welled up in her eyes. "Tell me what? Huh Frase? Hey Frannie, I'm gonna' make you look like a fool at the picnic? I'm sorry I told everyone at the precinct that we spent the night together. It kinda' snowballed. I didn't mean to do it. You didn't have to do this." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Did Ray help you do all of this?" She gestured at him and the horse. 

Giving her a confused look, he frowned. "No, Ray had nothing to do with this. Turnbull helped me."

Her eyes widened. "Turnbull? Why? Is it because I turned him down?!"

A light bulb went off. "Francesca...you don't think that I would...that Turnbull and I...you think that this is a...prank?"

She nodded her head yes, wiping a hand across her cheek. 

Moving to her, he stood only inches from her. Pulling his gloves off, he let them drop to the ground. Taking her cold hands in his, he brought them to his lips, kissing her fingers. Looking into her eyes, he shook his head no. "This isn't a joke Francesca. I did this...to show you how I feel. To let you know how much I care...how I much I love you." He tightened his grip on her hands as she moved to pull them away from him. 

"Francesca, this isn't a joke." He could see the look of hesitation and then the disbelief.

"It's not?"

Giving her a small smile, he pulled her closer to him. "No."

"You...you love me?"

Rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand, he gave her a shy look. "Yes."

She stared at him in stunned silence, her mouth hanging open. Her shock gave way to more tears, this time mingled with nervous laughter. 

"You love me?"

"Yes. It took Turnbull to show me what an error I was making. He...he helped me see what was before me."

Releasing her hands, he cupped her face, leaning down, he brushed a gentle kiss across her lips. When she didn't push him away or slap him in the face, he increase the pressure of the kiss. 

Her lips were soft, her scent wild. Touching his tongue to her lips, he was rewarded with her opening her mouth to him. It was all he needed. The small kiss became an impassioned embrace. Wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame, he pulled her to him. Instead of feeling her body against his, he was left wanting. The armor was getting in the way. He wanted to feel her against him. Feel her heart beating in time with his own. 

Breaking the kiss off, she gave him a questioning look. Her frown turned into a smile as he unbuckled the breastplate, tossing it to the ground, he began to undo the arm pieces. Francesca giggled and moved to him, laughing at the look of shock on his face as she knelt and began to undo the armor around his legs. 

He held his breath as her head tucked down. He had dreams in the past of her kneeling before him, but none of them ever had to do with her removing armor plating. He felt an unwanted tightness beginning in his groin. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to calm down. 

Between the two of them, the armor lay in a pile by their feet in record time. Fraser had maintained his composure, assured that he was in complete control. No matter what transpired, he wouldn't allow things to get too out of hand. He wanted to romance Francesca. Take her out for evenings walks in the park. Get to know her in a way that he had never allowed himself to before. All his ideas of proper etiquette and courting flew out the window the moment his lips joining with hers again. 

Feeling her lithe body wrapping itself around him, the smell of her, the tightness of her lean form, he quickly lost all control. Plundering her mouth with his, he then trailed kisses down her neck, nipping at the tender flesh, rewarded with small moans of pleasure from her. He inhaled deeply as he moved his face to where her breasts joined. The thin shirt she wore was opened by his nimble fingers. 

Brushing a thumb across a breast, he smiled as she arched against him. Giving her a tentative look, she nodded her head yes. It was all that he needed. Removing her bra, he smiled at how small and flimsy the material looked as if fell the ground next to the armor. Soft like she was, next to the hardess of his own body. 

His lips sought out a nipple. Suckling the small rosebud between his lips, he felt a wave of heat wash over him. Her hands wove their way into his hair, tugging gently as he moved to kiss her stomach. Pushing him roughly from her, she smiled down at Fraser's shocked face. His look of surprise grew as she straddled his supine figure, grinding her hips into his. Her lips found his and he tasted her sweetness again. 

Hot and pliant, her body moved against his. The t-shirt that he wore was stripped from his body. The cotton sweatpants soon followed. Hands pulled clothing off and before he knew it, he lay beside her completely nude, staring at her own naked form. 

Her hand seemed obscenely small as it wrapped itself around his erection. Closing his eyes, he swallowed, this time not nervously, but excited. Looking back at her, he drew her to him, kissing her with a need that had surprised him. He smiled as his hand found her center,the flesh moist and hot. Without thinking, he rolled her beneath him, pressing himself against her. When her legs opened to him, he surged forward, feeling her heat surround his hardened flesh. 

Those same legs that so willingly opened themselves to him, now wrapped themselves around his waist. Nails raked their way down his back, teeth bit at the flesh of his neck. Pushing slightly away from her, he looked down into her eyes, seeing a smoldering heat and lust that mirrored his own. Moving his body into hers, he thrust in, slowly pulling back only to move against her until he established a smooth rocking rhythm that had Francesca calling his name. 

He didn't care if anyone heard them. All he could think of was she was here. They were together. This was how it was meant to be. As she came, he felt her convulse around his length, tightening, making his own flesh tingle. He felt no shame as he called out her name, feeling his release spill into her body, making them as one. This was what he had wanted for so long. This is what he had so foolishly denied them. No more. He wouldn't have to pretend any longer. Francesca was his. 

**********

As Fraser moved away from her, Francesca felt a surge of depression run through her. This had to be a dream. There was no way that Turnbull of all people could have convinced Fraser to let her know how he felt. Why would Fraser even care about her? He had never paid any attention to her advances in the past. Why the sudden change? 

Closing her eyes, she lay back against the cool grass. Tears brimmed under her eyelids as what seemed to be Fraser, wrapped his arms around her, snuggling close. She wished she would wake up. This was shear torture. Her dreams in the past had been like this, but they had never seemed as real as it was right now. Fraser would make passionate love to her, telling her how much he wanted to be with her, what a fool he had been. Then she would wake up in an empty bed. 

In a tearful voice, she mumbled out loud. "Come on Frannie, wake up and smell the coffee grounds."

Fraser's hold on her tightened and he nuzzled her hair. "Francesca, what's wrong?"

Her eyes snapped open and she rolled over onto her side, staring at him. "You're real? I'm not dreaming?" 

Reaching out, Fraser grabbed her, pulling her on top of him. The heat from his body met her own. Taking a finger, he traced her lips, letting his touch trail down her neck. "You're wide awake Francesca."

"Pinch me then."

With a slight smile, he moved his hand down, gently tweaking a nipple.

She gave him an unsure smile. "This is real? I'm not gonna wake up and you'll be gone?" 

Fraser gave her a guilty look. "Have I been that bad? Did you think that I hated you?"

"No...I knew you didn't hate me, you just...I kinda' thought maybe...I wasn't what you wanted. Ray said people like me and people like you..."

Placing fingers across her lips, he stopped her from saying any more. "Ray was wrong." Frowning, he sighed. "I was wrong for listening to him as well. I should have followed my heart. It would have prevented so much miscommunication between us both." 

Pulling her to him, Fraser placed a kiss on her lips, letting his tongue touch hers, savoring the sweet taste of her. When they broke apart, they were both smiling. 

"You're not bad ya' know...for a guys that hasn't done...well you know what I mean."

Raising an eyebrow at Francesca, he chuckled. "Has Ray been telling you stories about me?" His smile widened as she actually blushed a light pink. It suited her. 

"He's always sayin' I should leave you alone. I mean you're practically a virgin and..."

Her mouth dropped open as Fraser laughed loudly. "Dear Lord...Ray said that to you?"

She couldn't help giggling. "Well...yeah. He's sorta' hinted around that you wouldn't know what to do."

Fraser shook his head and lay back against the grass, looking up at the clouds as they floated across the blue sky. "Francesca...Ray doesn't really know me. I have to admit that's my fault." Looking back at her, he grinned. "I don't discuss my...relationships. It's not proper."

Resting her chin on his chest, she smiled. "I guess that means I shouldn't tell anyone about this."

"Please don't. What we do together...it's special. It's not meant to be shared."

"Okay." 

They lay there in silence, letting the sun warm them. She looked over, watching the horse as it calmly grazed several yards away from them.

"Frase...where'd you get the horse and stuff from?"

"Turnbull."

"You weren't kiddin' then. He really did plan this?"

"Yes. I under estimated him. I'll never do that again."

Francesca sighed. "Ya' know...I think he really liked me. For him to do this...he's special ya' know."

"Yes he is." 

Francesca sighed again. "We should go back to the picnic. Ray's probably having a sow because I left with you."

They stood and began getting dressed. Fraser gave her a shy look as he caught her looking him over. Trying to deflect his embarrassment, he brought up the subject of Ray. 

"Francesca...Ray didn't know I was the knight."

Her hands stopped buttoning up her shirt. "No way!"

Pulling his sweatpants on he smiled, trying not to laugh. "He didn't know Francesca. When he sees me with you...there will be some questions to answer." 

"You ain't kiddin'! He's gonna' freak out! You know how dramatic Ray is." Running a hand through her hair, she laughed. "He's gonna' have a heart attack." 

Looking around at the armor on the ground, Fraser frowned. He hadn't planned on removing any of it. It would be awkward to try and put it all back on. "Francesca, Ray will survive this. He won't have any coronary problems." Bending down, he began to gather the armor. Francesca joined him. 

"I bet you dinner that he freaks out on us. The moment he sees you with me, he'll go nuts."

Sighing, Fraser smiled as he began to tie the pieces of armor to the horses saddle. "Ray's reaction will be...you're right."

Holding a hand out to her, he pulled her to him, giving her a kiss. "Where do you want to go to dinner?"

She gave him an evil smile. "Your place. And this time, you can cook."

"Agreed." 

He helped Francesca mount the horse, settling her behind the mound of armor. It was going to be a long walk back to the picnic site, giving him ample time to figure out just what he could say to Ray. Looking up, he saw Francesca smiling down at him. At that moment, he knew that what ever Ray was going to say or do to him would be worth it. 

********** 

Looking up at the sky, Ray sighed. "Turnbull."

"Yes Detective Vecchio?"

"Could you please get off of me."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Turnbull went to stand up, but quickly changed his mind. "You're not going to go after them are you?"

Ray's voice was weary. "No, I'm not gonna' run after them."

Turnbull's brow wrinkled. "You won't walk after them either will you?"

"No, I won't walk, run or fly after them! Will you just get the hell off of me!"

Turnbull leaned down and talked in a low voice. "There are children present. Please refrain from cursing."

Ray counted to ten. Were all Canadians as irritating as the ones he knew? Fraser, Thatcher and Turnbull could piss him off in a heartbeat without even trying. 

"Turnbull, if you don't get off of me, I'll..."

Turnbull smirked. "You'll do nothing. I believe I have the upper hand at this moment." 

Ray looked at Turnbull in shock and then it dawned on him. Turnbull was right. There was nothing he 'could' do. Trying to move, he found himself pinned to the ground like a butterfly with a stickpin. Turning his head to the side, he noticed how big Turnbull's hands were. They weren't fat. They were big! The kind of hands that Fraser had, work worn, with scars and calluses. Only they were even bigger than Fraser's. Ray had seen the kind of damage Fraser could do with his hands. Ray decided it would be in his best interest to not push his luck. 

"Look...just let me up. I won't cuss, I won't go after them." Turnbull gave him a doubtful look. "I promise. If my word is good enough for Benny, isn't it good enough for you?" Ray knew he had won a small battle. Turnbull respected and admired Fraser a bit too much to even doubt anything related to the man.

Turnbull smiled broadly. "Very well." 

Springing to his feet, Turnbull pulled Ray by the hand, effortlessly lifting him up. Dusting off Ray's back, he grinned. "I do apologize for having to stop you in this manner, but I couldn't let you interfere."

"Yeah, whatever. Didn't you interfere with things by doin' all of this."

Turnbull cocked his head to the side. "No...I helped to move things forward in their proper direction. I believe it was you, who were doing all of the interfering. If it wasn't for the words you had in the past with your sister or Constable Fraser, they would have been together a long time ago. I would have never had to do any of this." 

Ray could feel the anger in him growing again. "Look...you have no idea what I said to either one of them, so maybe you should mind your own business."

Turnbull took a step forward, towering over Ray. "This 'is' my business. Francesca's happiness is more important than your being stubborn."

Ray stared up at Turnbull, his expression hard. "Frannie 'is' my business 'cause she's my sister. I think I know what's better for her than you ever would."

"If you knew what was better for her, then why are she and Constable Fraser so unhappy?" 

Ray blinked in confusion. "What do ya' mean unhappy? There was nothin' wrong with them."

Turnbull shook his head and made tsking noises. "You look, but you do not see." Ray opened his mouth to yell and Turnbull held a hand up to cut him off. "Francesca wants someone in her life. Someone to treat her like a woman should be treated. To have someone hold her every night and tell her how beautiful she is and how much they love her."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Oh please." 

Turnbull, frowned and continued speaking. "Constable Fraser has been searching for a woman to share his life with. To build a family with. When he found such a woman, you instructed him that she was not to be his."

"Now how in the hell do you know that?"

"That's not important. What is important is I know all of these things to be true. You have interfered with their chance for true happiness in life. I have in some small way, tried to correct it, placing them back on the right path."

Ray stared at Turnbull and shook his head. "You're nuts." 

Without another word, Ray walked away from Turnbull, heading for Huey, Dewey and Welsh, who were standing underneath a tree, watching the entire exchange. 

Turnbull called out to Ray. "I'm not nuts! I'm correct! You'll see that I'm right when they come back." 

Sighing, Turnbull looked around. There really wasn't any reason for him to be here. He wasn't an official member of the twenty-seventh, but he had been invited. He along with Thatcher and Fraser. Thatcher, thankfully, had begged off coming to the function. He on the other hand, wanted to see his plans through. Plus he loved picnics. The food was always excellent. Making his way to the barbecue pit, he made himself a burger. Taking a seat at a picnic table, he ate his food and drank his soda, waiting patiently for Fraser and Francesca to return. 

********** 

It seemed like an eternity before Turnbull spied them off in the distance. His eyes remained locked on the pair as they moved forward. The closer they got, the faster his heart began to beat. She was a vision. Sitting astride the white horse, her hair wind blown, her face radiant. Francesca appeared to glow. The joy that had remained trapped in her for so long was now shining through. She knew she was loved. Fraser had told her. 

His heart skipped a beat and became heavy. He felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to him. Now that she knew that Fraser loved her, there would never be a chance for him to win her heart. Even though he had schemed and planned the entire thing, a small part of him had secretly wished that Francesca would have turned Fraser down. Saying that she was in love with a Mountie, but it wasn't him. His own dreams were shattered the moment Francesca's came true. 

It took all he had to stand from the table and begin making his way to them. He didn't know why he was doing it. He should have faded into the background, happy to have been the instrument of their coming together. All he wanted to do was look at her face. To see what Francesca looked like when she was loved. To know what it would have been like to have that smile directed his way. 

As he approached them, he faltered in his steps. It finally dawned on him. Fraser wasn't wearing the armor. Francesca's seemed a bit too...glowing. Swallowing hard, he continued moving forward. He should have known. He should have been prepared for anything. He thought he had been, but the idea of Fraser and Francesca consummating their love the moment they had professed it was beyond his scope of imagination. 

Turnbull felt a jealous rage flow through him. This was the delicate flower that he had wanted to hold. To cherish. To whisper words of love and dreams that they could live. Fraser had taken her like a common animal in the woods of the park, marking her forever his. 

Taking a deep breath, he could smell the musky scent of sex about them in the breeze that wafted his way. All he wanted to do was pummel Fraser into the ground. How dare he defile her in such a manner! He had no right! He had always thought that Fraser was a gentleman. To find out that the man that he held above others was nothing more than a common wallowing pig...it was too much. As he surged forward, a voice shouted out close by his elbow. 

"Where in the 'hell' have you been?! What in the hell do you think you're doin' Benny?" Ray rushed past Turnbull and grabbed the reins from Fraser. "Get off the horse Frannie."

Francesca calmly looked down at Ray. "No."

"Damn it Frannie, get off the horse."

Fraser moved unsurely, trying to not cause Ray to get any angrier than he already was. "Ray, I think it would be better if we discussed this later."

Ray turned and shoved Fraser back, catching him completely off guard. Stumbling back, Fraser regained his balance. His expression went blank, but his eyes hardened. "Ray...I don't want there to be any problems." 

"It's a little too late for that don't ya' think? You come charging through the park like some flaming idiot. You grab Frannie and disappear and now you come back here half dressed! What in the hell is everyone supposed to think? Huh?!"

Ray turned his glare to Frannie. "Ya' know what this looks like don't ya'? It makes you look like a whore."

A large hand clamped itself on Ray's shoulder. "Detective Vecchio...I asked you not to curse in front of the children. You promised me that you wouldn't go after them." Turnbull stared at Ray, his anger now redirected. It was bad enough that he had to witness Fraser and Francesca returning in such a manner, but to have Ray practically announce it to the entire would was a bit too much. It made him realize what an idiot he would have looked like if he had been the one to confront Fraser. 

Turnbull felt a hand rest gently on his arm. "Ren...he's only doing what he feels he has to. It's better that we get this out in the open...before it goes too far."

Ray snorted. "Like it already hasn't."

"Ray, please. Not here, not now."

"Yeah? When were you gonna' tell me? Huh? How come I'm the last to know that you have a thing for Frannie? I thought you thought she was a pain in the ass."

Fraser smiled slightly and motioned Turnbull to let Ray go. Ray rubbed at his shoulder, giving Turnbull a dirty look. *I oughta pop you one, you big assed moose!* 

Fraser helped Francesca off of the horse, keeping a possessive hand around her waist. "Ray, you're the one that didn't like the idea of me being with Francesca. I was only trying to make you happy and in doing so, I've hurt Francesca...and I've denied myself. No more."

Turning to Turnbull, Fraser grew serious. "If it wasn't for you, I would have continued avoiding Francesca to please Ray. I am forever in your debt. Thank you for showing me...what I had almost missed."

Francesca hugged Fraser and then moved to Turnbull. Throwing her arms around his neck, she hugged him as hard as she could. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, knowing that Turnbull sacrificed what he wanted for her. 

"Thanks Ren...you're the best."

He whispered in her ear. "Second best."

Pulling back, she kissed him on the cheek, trying to keep her tears in check. The look of sorrow on Turnbull's face was so unfair. She gained her happiness at his expense. She had never wanted to hurt him...she just didn't love him. 

Ray rolled his eyes. "This is disgusting." He stepped toward Fraser. "You mean to tell me, all this time Frannie's been after you, you've wanted to go out with her?" 

Fraser swallowed nervously. Here it was. The confrontation that he had always dreaded. The one that he imagined in his dreams. The one where he would win Francesca, but lose Ray. "Yes Ray."

Ray shook his head. "Then why in the hell didn't you ever say anything?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Fraser, Turnbull and Francesca all stared in shocked silence at Ray. This wasn't what they had expected. Ray snapped his fingers in Fraser's face. "Earth to Benny. What'd ya' think I'd do? Pull a gun out and shoot you? Kick Frannie out of the house? Come on! I'm not some weirdo mafia goombah that has some strangle hold over his sister!" 

Fraser ran a hand through his hair. "I had thought...after the discussion you had with..." He looked at Francesca and then looked quickly away. "...the way you reacted..."

Francesca gave Fraser a weird look. *Discussion?*

"I had thought that you wouldn't approve."

Ray snickered. "Yeah, I was kinda' shocked when Turnbull here told me who the knight was that ran off with Frannie, but I had time to think. Do you remember what I said?"

Fraser gave Ray a confused look. "About what?"

*He is so dense sometimes.* "What I said about you...and Frannie...if you had..." Ray waved his hands about.

"Ahhh."

"Yeah. I really did mean it." He gave Francesca a hard look. "But not so the entire world knows about it." 

Fraser blushed and Francesca pulled him to her. "Oh who cares what anyone thinks." She looked around the park as if seeing it for the first time. Everyone was staring at them. "Do you mind?! Go eat a hotdog or somethin'!"

Everyone began to drift away, going back to their tables and blankets. She tugged at Fraser's hand. "Are you hungry? I made some fried chicken. It's in the cooler."

As she pulled Fraser by the hand, she grabbed a surprised Turnbull by the arm. "Come on Ren."

He balked and she jerked him forward. "No arguing. You made this all possible and now it's time we thanked you."

Ray watch the threesome as they walked over to the blanket by the tree. Turnbull was right. It was time things moved forward. It was a damn shame the man they all thought was a big doofus, just happened to be the smartest one of them all. Shaking his head, Ray smiled and followed them.

END


End file.
